United-Jungles
The United-Jungles, officially the City of the United Jungles, and most widely know as UJ, is a city and the capital of G. The city is currently privately owned by coolsurdy, but is the largest city by size. The United-Jungles is also the oldest city on the server, with construction beginning around April of 2013 (before the server had even opened, in early June of 2013). It is also the only city to be made in creative mode. Although a remarkable city, it often keeps its doors closed to outside guests and visitors. However, government officials do sell apartments for a price. Government The United Jungles's mayor is President Coolsurdy. President Coolsurdy is also the leader of G (Nation of Government). The United-Jungles is represented in the G National Council by one representative. The Mayor's Assistant, General jsexpress, also known for a large role at a nation level, is also a member of the United-Jungles city government. Location The United-Jungles is located primarily in a Jungle biome , however much of the developed area, with roads, houses, and other infrastructure is in a Desert Biome . To add, a majority of United-Jungle outsiders reside in apartments such as the one to the right. There are variety of biomes surrounding the city as well, due to it's immense size and widespread claims. Defense The United-Jungles is widely known as a protected, defended city. A strong city wall, known as the UJ wall, or the "Great Wall of UJ" stands and protects the United-Jungles on all sides. Up until late 2015, the UJ military was once a prosperous army with many soldiers and power. However, coolsurdy took a break from working on UJ to manage the server, as he could not keep up with managing both. The UJ Army's local general was General jsexpress, who was also the general of the G Military. The UJ Army used to consistently patrol the UJ wall looking out for invaders, undocumented immigrants, terrorists, pirates, and other unwelcomed guests. Across the city, several "sharpshooter spots" are setup on top of Jungle trees, skyscrapers, and buildings. Politics The United-Jungles is a capitalist city. However there are concepts of socialism, such as all citizens are required to have a city job, currently either Soldier or Miner, to benefit the city and each other. All citizens are in the military reserve and are expected to be fit for military service during a time of war. Another example of socialism in the UJ is the community farm and food bank, to which is run by and open to all citizens. Standard armor, weapons, food, and housing are provided to all citizens to start, however citizens may buy, or build a better house, armor, etc. Law The United-Jungles has a strict judicial system, with organized laws, trials, and courts. There have been several trials in the past, but no open records. Economic History When the UJ was an open city, it was the pinnacle of the free market system that exists on the server. Hundreds of thousands of outside investment money poured in into the real estate marketplace. The streets were once bustling with tourists and foreigners, eager to live and shop in UJ. Unfortunately, UJ streets were full of crime and malicous players, so the military began to crack down on this. A strict visa system was put into place, allowing only a select few players to leave and enter the city, which significantly reduced the outside population. Eventually, the population of UJ dwindled down. In addiction to the negative growth of the city and inactivity of coolsurdy, several top citizens left the city, to form their own or join others'. This included jsexpress, Hunter, and Turtle. The population still remained sizable, however, filled with foreigners who lived in UJ apartments. When new neutrality rules were implemented outlawing storing items in neutral nations, nearly every single foreigner left the city, as a primary reason they owned property was to store items safely. After all of this, coolsurdy decided not to focus on the city anymore, and kicked the remaining, inactive citizens out. This is the state of the city today. Currently, UJ remains privatively owned by coolsurdy and has closed its doors. War History Two major battles have taken place in UJ, the first being Runa's assault of UJ in March 2014, and the second being Montro's invasion of the city in summer 2015. Both of these offensives failed horribly and only strengthened the local forces. During 2018 an embassy was bought inside UJ, and used to cannon Coolsurdy's vault inside the city. Category:Nations